The Reailty
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The Interlude". The past years have been paradise for Kahlan and Cara. When they take a trip to the sea, unexpected surprises await them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Callia_

The afternoon sun was shining high overhead as Kahlan, Cara, and their daughter Callia swam in the ocean's waves. Well, Cara opted out of swimming, saying that she didn't want to let her guard down in case someone attacked them. Kahlan laughed, knowing that Cara just didn't know how to swim, and always refused to learn.

"Callia, duck!" Kahlan shouted to her daughter just as a curling wave crashed over top of the teenager's head. Hearing her mother's warning too late, Callia was washed out to shore, dark hair pulled over her face and decorated in green seaweed. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh, as did Cara. The Mord-Sith had softened up over the years, laughing at things that before she had deemed humorless. Cara pulled her daughter up out of the water, Callia spitting out saltwater.

"I'm finished now. Can we go back?" Callia asked, visibly tired. To the young Confessor's relief, her mothers agreed and began to pack their bags to return to the small cottage they were staying in. The Amnells had built a house near the sea so they could go there any time they wished. The last time they came here, Callia was thirteen summers old. The fifteen year old never got tired of visiting their beachfront cottage by the sea.

When the three women had reached the small house, it was time for lunch. Kahlan carefully cut up some bread and fruit, before carrying it over to the table outside where Cara and Callia were seated.

"I love strawberries! Thanks Mommy," Callia exclaimed, popping one of the small, red fruits into her mouth. The dark haired girl took another strawberry and held it up next to Cara's arm. Cara raised an eyebrow, confused.

"They match you leather, Mother," Callia laughed, and Kahlan let out a giggle. Cara just rolled her eyes, but Callia heard her mother snicker under her breath. They continued to talk and eat their lunch, Kahlan giving her wife and daughter a geography lesson. Cara poked her daughter in the arm and rolled her eyes when Kahlan wasn't looking. Callia couldn't help but laugh.

After they were all finished with lunch, Cara picked up their plates and headed into the cottage to put them away. Callia helped her mothers clean up the table and then looked to the forest behind their idyllic little house.

"Mommy, can I go for a walk in the woods? I want to see what's there," Callia asked her mother, her green eyes pleading. Kahlan didn't want Callia by herself in the dense forest, but she knew that her daughter had a good head on her shoulders. And anyway, who would be in these woods?

"Sure. Just be back by sunset," Kahlan said, and Callia nodded and thanked her mother.

xxx

Callia loved to be outside. As she sat up in a large, evergreen tree, the young Confessor listened to the birds chatter to one another. She laughed as she remembered when her mother complained about the birds chirping too early in the morning. Callia's mommy, however, took Callia out into the forest all the time, showing her how to make the different birdcalls. Her mother even got one bird to rest on her outstretched finger.

Callia was enjoying herself when she heard something coming down the path she had used earlier. The young girl climbed a bit higher in the tree before looking down on the path, waiting for someone to walk along it. Callia gasped when she saw a handsome young man, hunting bow in hand, leisurely waltzing down the trail. The young man with long, brown hair stopped right under the tree where Callia was hiding, and looked around him as if he had heard something. Callia giggled again, and this time, the young man saw her.

"What is a fine young lady like you doing up in a tree?" the young man called, his dark eyes shining.

"I'm climbing it. Is there a problem?" Callia said in jest, and quickly climbed down from her perch. Being on the ground, Callia looked up at the young man. He seemed to be about her age, give or take two summers. He had long, brown hair and deep brown eyes that shone in the afternoon sun. A goofy smile was plastered on his face, and Callia couldn't help but smile as well.

"Pardon me, miss, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Richard," the young man said, and politely held his hand out to Callia. With a smirk, the young Confessor took it, and Richard planted a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. "And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Callia laughed. "Callia. I'm here with my parents on a vacation."

"Really? That's nice. I live not far from here, with my parents," Richard shared, and walked off near a tree.

"What are you doing?" Callia called to a bent over Richard. The longhaired boy smiled and plucked a flower from the grass. He reached over to Callia's face and pushed a yellow daisy behind her ear. Callia grinned.

"Asking a lovely girl to dinner. Why don't you and your family come to my house for dinner tonight?" Richard offered, a smirk on his face. "My mother makes the best fish stew around."

Callia giggled, looking into Richard's eyes. She could see that he was an honest young man, who most likely had no intentions of doing her any harm.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Not at all. I insist," Richard continued. "Here, I live a ways up this path. Just follow that, and you'll be fine. Come over by sunset, alright?"

Callia didn't know what to say. This boy had power over her. Callia had never met a boy before, so Richard was amazing to her.

"Alright. See you then," Callia said, and went back the way she came.

"Don't be late!" Richard called, waving to her.

"I won't!" Callia shouted, and hurried on to find her mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Cara_

"Mother! Mommy!" Cara heard her daughter shout. Callia was running towards her, the girl's dark hair flowing behind her. It reminded the Mord-Sith of Kahlan.

"What is it?" Cara inquired, hoping it was good news Callia brought. If it was bad news, though, she was ready.

"I met a boy in the woods-"

"A boy? What was a boy doing in the forest?" Cara said, a confused look on her face. Kahlan was behind her wife now, and Cara could feel a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Cara, calm down. Go on, Callia," Kahlan said, much to Cara's annoyance. What was Callia doing with boys, anyhow?

"As I was saying, I met a boy in the woods. He invited us to his home for dinner," Callia said, uncomfortable under her mothers' gazes. "He was kind, I promise," she added.

"If we were invited…" Kahlan began, and Cara whirled around to meet her wife's blue eyes.

"We can't just go over someone's house and eat with them!" Cara exclaimed.

"But Dear, I don't want to cook tonight," Kahlan complained. Cara kept her green gaze fixed on her wife. Kahlan smiled. "You know that doesn't work on me."

"Oh, you know it does," Cara said, leaning in close so her lips brushed against Kahlan's ear. "It worked on you last night."

"Callia, go inside and wash up," Kahlan told her daughter, smirking at her wife's dumbstruck expression. "Oh, and wear that new dress we got you!"

"The blue one?" Callia called from the threshold.

"Yes, the blue one!"

Cara huffed. "You are more trouble now then when I met you."

Kahlan smiled, giving her wife a quick peck on the lips. "Just be glad it wasn't a girl she was excited about." With that, Kahlan walked into the house, her hips swinging deliciously. Cara knew she was right.

xxx

Callia rapped her strong knuckles on the door of Richard's cottage, then waited politely for someone to answer her call. Immediately, a small woman with deep, red hair answered the door, a small boy clinging to the hem of her dress. She smiled at Callia.

"Hello! You must be Callia, hi, I'm Anna," the woman introduced herself, hugging a confused Callia. "Richard's mother. This is Devon," Anna said, motioning to the boy at her heels. The little boy smiled at Callia, then buried his head into his mother's beige dress.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, come in!" Anna quickly ushered the three visitors into the house, Cara's eyes bugging out when Anna touched her. Kahlan seemed uneasy as well, but Anna didn't seem to notice.

"This is a lovely home you have," Kahlan said, looking at the wood carving on the mantel. "Did you make that?"

"Oh no. My husband did. He's a wonderful craftsman. He'll be coming home in a bit; he's a woods guide," Anna explained.

"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Kahlan, and this is my wife, Cara," Kahlan said, and Anna stiffened a bit. Cara frowned; she hated meeting people like Anna, who didn't understand their relationship.

"Callia!" a voice called, and in walked a young man with long, brown hair. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hi, Richard. These are my mothers," Callia said, motioning to Kahlan and Cara. Cara smiled, which frightened Kahlan and Callia, and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Richard. So… nice to meet you," Cara said, firmly shaking the young boy's hand. She forcefully pulled the boy closer, so only he could hear what she had to say.

"If you _ever_ hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down. And trust me, no matter where you go, I **will** find you," Cara said menacingly, and then pulled back with a smile. "Got it?" she said cheerfully.

Richard stammered, shaken up. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good."

"Okay, Cara, that's enough," Kahlan said with a smile, pulling her wife back by the shoulder. "Richard, what a handsome name. So nice to meet you," Kahlan said kindly, which calmed the boy down a bit.

"Come, sit! Dinner's just about ready. We're having fish stew, if you don't mind," Anna said and ran to the kitchen.

"That sounds great, Mrs…" Callia trailed off.

"You can just call me Anna. Mrs. is my mother," Anna said, and Callia laughed nervously. Kahlan and Cara sat together at one side of the table, and Callia and Richard sat on the other.

Anna got food on the table, a splendid meal of fish stew, scallops that Richard had caught, and some warm bread. Kahlan frowned when she saw the fish stew, but Cara insisted she try it. Cara smiled when Kahlan ate it, visibly unsatisfied. Nevertheless, her wife would never step on anyone's toes. Cara caught Kahlan occasionally staring at Anna, as if she were trying to remember something.

"So, where are you all from? Richard tells me your just visiting," Anna said curiously.

"We're from Aydindril," Kahlan said shortly, looking down at her food.

"Can you please pass the bread… um…" Richard said, looking at Cara. "Sorry, what should I call you?"

"Miss Amnell, and she can be Mrs. Amnell," Cara said, trying to make a joke out of it. They all laughed, and Cara saw Callia move a bit closer to the young man than she would've liked.

"Wait, your Kahlan Amnell? The Mother Confessor?" Anna asked, and Kahlan nodded. "What an honor, to have the Mother Confessor in our home," Anna said nervously. She looked at Callia quickly, and Cara frowned.

"Yes, she's a Confessor as well. Might as well say it," Cara said nonchalantly, and Callia's cheeks flushed red.

"Mother," Callia said, obviously embarrassed.

"No, sweetie, it's alright. I know you are all good people," Anna said, passing the bread to her eldest son. Kahlan smiled.

When they heard some noise outside, little Peter clambered up to the window and squealed. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

The door flew open and Cara and Kahlan both gasped. Standing there, in this terribly mundane home, was Richard Rahl, the former Seeker of Truth. Immediately, Cara reached for her agiels, standing up and glaring at Richard. Kahlan's blue eyes went wide when she realized her wife's intent and rose behind her. Richard looked as shocked as they were.

"Richard?"

"Kahlan?"

"Lord Rahl?"

"Cara! What in the Creator's Light are you doing here?" Richard asked angrily, his gaze focusing on his wife now. "Anna, why did you let these women in here?"

"Father, what's wrong?" his son asked, holding Callia's hand. "I invited them here."

Cara's gaze hyper focused on her daughter's hand now. "Drop my daughter's hand, unless you want to loose it," Cara threated, and Richard immediately dropped Callia's hand. "And as for you, don't you even look at my wife, you horrible excuse for a man," Cara hissed, coming closer to Richard with her agiels.

"Mother! Stop it! What are you doing?" Callia screamed, obviously scared. "Mommy, stop her!"

"Your _wife_?" Richard said. "You two were allowed to be _married_?"

"Yes, in fact, we were. Your grandfather married us," Cara hissed.

"And you two had a daughter? What, did Cara go to a whorehouse and work her Mord-Sith magic on some lowly scumbag?" Richard spat, a fire in his eyes. Cara looked at him, and laughed when she saw that the years were not kind to the Seeker. He had wrinkles on his face, and his long hair had a touch of gray on one side. Cara and Kahlan, however, had stayed young looking.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my wife like that!" Kahlan shouted, and grabbed Cara by the hand, ignoring the pain her agiel brought. "Come on, Callia. We're leaving."

"Please, Mommy. Can't we just—"

"Don't 'please Mommy' me young lady," Kahlan said sternly, and walked out of the small cottage with Cara in tow.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," Callia said sadly. "I'll come back tomorrow, when my mothers are distracted."

Richard smiled, his dark eyes gleaming. "I'll be waiting."

As Callia walked out the door, the Seeker followed her. Cara, still on high alert, poised her agiels in a menacing way. Callia's green eyes went wide; she had never seen her mother use the agiels before. It was terrifying.

"Wait, Cara. I don't want to hurt either of you," Richard said calmly, holding his arms out as a sign of surrender. Reluctantly, Cara holstered her agiels and instead of trying to strangle Richard, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kind of calling you a whore, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I honestly don't know what came over me," he began, looking to Kahlan with chocolate brown eyes.

"It's been seventeen years since I've seen the two of you. _Seventeen_ years," Richard paused, looking at Callia. "Since that night. I know we've all done things we regret, done things we're not proud of. But that was seventeen years ago. That's plenty of time to change your ways. So why don't you all come back inside, and we can start over," Richard said. He held out his hand to Kahlan.

"Hello there, I'm Richard. Richard Cypher. And you are?" he said, waiting for Kahlan to take his hand. The Confessor stared at him for a long time, looking into his eyes for answers. Finally, she took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kahlan," she said slowly, her blue gaze never leaving the former Seeker's face. The rest of his family had gathered around the doorway, looking to see what was happening. Richard smiled at her and extended his hand to Cara. She looked at it, and then smirked.

"I'm Cara."

Richard smiled. "Nice to meet you. And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked looking at Callia. Callia looked to her mothers, who nodded for her to play along.

"I'm Callia. Nice to meet you, sir," she said softly.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, why don't you ladies come inside and join us for dinner," Richard said, and led Kahlan, Cara, and Callia back into the small cottage.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to bring back Richard, as closure. I also wanted to bring him back so Cara and Kahlan reveal their pasts to Callia. And who liked the Rocky Horror moment they had there? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I was bored and was browsing through the Legend of the Seeker section of fan fiction, and I clicked on a story called "When Your Mother is a Mord'SithMother Confessor". It was interesting, because Kahlan and Cara's daughter was named Callie and she called Cara "Mother". Then I remembered that I got an anon review for my story "The Interlude" saying "__This was a nice ending to your was one of my writing!" So whoever this was and whoever wrote that story, I promise I had no idea the two were so alike. I came up with this story all on my own. I apologize for any misunderstandings._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Kahlan_

"Well, now that we're all acquainted," Richard began, a smile in his eyes. "Why don't you ladies come inside and join us for dinner."

Callia was the first to go back into the Cypher's small cottage. Kahlan, however, stood outside a while longer than her daughter. Cara looked at her wife, concern readily apparent on her face. Kahlan didn't speak for a moment or two, looking down at the earth beneath her boots. The summer wind came and blew into the Mother Confessor's face, the sweet smell of the night sky flooding her senses. Everything was clear to her now. Everything was calm.

"Go back in. I will join you in a little while."

Cara lingered for a moment, not wanting to leave the Confessor's side. Seeing that Kahlan would not come with her, Cara let her hand gently drag down her lover's arm before walking back into the simple cottage the Cyphers called home.

Kahlan stood outside for a long time. She allowed her thoughts to return to her old life, the life she led before Cara or even Richard.

She remembered that time well.

Kahlan always felt alone in the world, even with her sister by her side. As a child of five summers, Kahlan had to assume an adult role in order to keep Denee safe. It wasn't always easy; three years olds never are. Most nights, Denee would just cry and cry about missing their mother, even after Kahlan had told her time and time again that mother wasn't coming back. Those first few years of Kahlan's life, without a family, were difficult.

Then Kahlan met the Mother Confessor, who took she and her sister under her wing, as if they were her own children. Kahlan was taught that her powers could be used for good; her supposed curse could help bring criminals to justice. That gave Kahlan all the confidence she would ever need as a young girl.

When she met Richard, the young Confessor didn't think much of him. He was just another stupid man, and she hated men. After what her father had done to her, she was sure her aversion to the opposite gender was final.

When she learned that he was the Seeker, she was appalled. This man was an idiot, driven by impulse and desire like all the rest. When he lost the Book of Counted Shadows, Kahlan was sure he was absolutely incompetent. She knew she would be carrying him at every turn. After awhile, though, the young Confessor began to look at Richard differently. Kahlan noticed the strong, smooth muscles on his arms. She liked the way he smiled at her; she enjoyed it when he pulled his horse up next to hers so they could talk while riding. Against her will, Kahlan was drawn to Richard.

As time went on, Richard and Kahlan grew closer and closer together. The only thing holding them back from marriage, from intimacy, was Kahlan's magic. Never had she resented her powers more than when it held her back from her "true love". Time and time again, they would have a way around Kahlan's power just within their grasps, only to have it ripped from them like an old button on a dress.

Their love became stronger when Kahlan gained more control over her powers. She and Richard would sneak off into the woods every once in a while for just one kiss; that was all Kahlan had under her control. Even with their tricky situation, Richard was always patient.

It's not that Kahlan didn't like that part of her life, before Cara came around. She did. Kahlan also knew that she was in love with Richard. It was just that the Confessor knew she belonged with Cara more that she did with Richard. It was hard for her to wrap her head around, but being with Cara just felt more…comfortable. Effortless. Instinctual. Kahlan thought that she would never be able to explain it.

When Kahlan met Cara, she hated her. The Confessor slept with a knife under her pillow. She was afraid of the Mord-Sith. But Cara didn't care.

As the months passed, Kahlan felt the need to be close to Cara. She always had a desire to talk to her, or to ride her horse closer to Cara's, even if the blonde refused to talk. Cara became an obsession, consuming Kahlan's every thought and action. She didn't like it, though. The thought of being in love with Cara was confusing, for many reasons. But when she kissed Cara in the forest, everything became clear to the Confessor. She _did_, in fact, have feelings for the Mord-Sith. When they discovered Cara's immunity to Kahlan's touch, the Confessor took it as a sign from the Creator that she and the Mord-Sith were meant to be.

And that's where her new life began. Kahlan was happy with her existence now. Although she and Richard had ended their relationship on a poor note, Kahlan passionately wanted to make amends. The former Seeker's words were true; all of them had changed. Perhaps it was for the better. She realized that they had all made mistakes. Kahlan made the mistake of not telling Richard what she was thinking. Richard and Kahlan made the mistake of giving themselves over to passion. They were human, after all. They had all done something they regretted.

With her conscious clear and her feelings sorted out, Kahlan calmly walked into the house, quietly closing the old door behind her.

* * *

_Callia_

Callia smiled when she saw Kahlan enter, a small grin on her mom's face. She looked around nervously, and then when Kahlan saw no one was looking at her, took her seat next to Cara. Her mother pretended not to notice Kahlan, apparently trying to give her some space. She cut her potatoes like her wife hadn't even entered the room.

Kahlan scooted her wobbly chair a bit closer to the table, and when she was comfortable, she smiled and asked Anna for the bowl of bread sitting next to the red haired woman. Anna nodded and handed the wooden bowl over to the Mother Confessor, smiling a small smile for her guest. Kahlan nodded in appreciation and took a slice of bread, then set the rest back onto the table.

Callia was confused and alarmed when her mother almost jumped out of her seat, a knife pressed tightly into her palm. She glared at Kahlan, who was devilishly smiling down at her food, and then reached underneath the table for something. What is was, Callia wasn't sure, but she also wasn't too concerned with her mothers at the present. Richard had begun telling her a story about a hunting trip he had been on. From what she had been told, Richard and a friend found a bear instead of a deer, resulting in the two climbing a tree to get away.

"… and we were stuck up there for at _least _a day. It was horrible, all the food we had was left on the ground with the bear, who had quite rudely eaten it all," Richard said, smiling when Callia giggled. She liked the way Richard treated her like a lady. She had never had that before.

"So how did you get away?" Callia asked with genuine interest. She rested her fork and knife on her plate without making a sound, not wanting to interrupt Richard's train of thought.

"Well, after my father realized I wasn't back home yet, he came looking for us. It's terribly embarrassing, having your father seeing you clinging to a tree for dear life at the mercy of a bear. In the end, my father shot the bear and that's how we made it through the winter," Richard finished, taking a quick bite of his bread. "Now tell me a story."

Callia frowned. She had never did anything as exciting as Richard had, living in a palace didn't come with much adventure.

"No, no. I'd much rather hear another one of your stories," the green eyed girl quickly replied, a bit embarrassed. _I am so boring._

"Oh come now, Callia. Surely you have one _tiny_ story to tell me. It feels like I've been talking about myself for hours and hours," Richard pleaded, his dark eyes gleaming with curiosity. Before Callia could open her mouth, she heard her mother speak.

"Richard, this… this is a _lovely_ home you have here," Cara said, a forced smile on her face. Callia could see Kahlan looking at her wife, trying not to laugh. Cara was trying so hard to be amicable, but it was evident that she couldn't think of anything to say to Richard and his family. Kahlan rested a hand on Cara's, touching the leather lightly.

"I don't mean to be brash," Kahlan began, all eyes on her. Callia hoped it wasn't actually a brash comment. "But where did you go after we parted ways?" Callia could see that her mother was interested as well, but refused to show it. Anna looked very confused, as if she didn't know what Kahlan meant. To be frank, Callia didn't know either.

Richard wiped his mouth with a napkin before scooting his chair closer to the table. With a sigh, he began his story.

"Well, I will start from the beginning. I've never told my children anything about my being the Seeker," Richard said, his voice soft and cautious. Callia looked to young Richard, who looked quite confused. Callia was shocked herself. This man, the _Seeker?_

"Father, you were the_ Seeker_? How have we never heard of this?" young Richard said, his strong brow furrowed in befuddlement.

"Son, I didn't like that part of my life. It was filled with death and despair, and we were on the run for the better part of two years. I would've eventually told you," Richard said, his eyes betraying the sorrow of lying to his family. Young Richard looked upset, but he nodded for his father to continue.

"I was born in Heartland with my mother and father, George and Mary Cypher. I had a brother, Michael, who was somewhat respectful towards me. My parents, though, were nothing but kind. You all know this part of my story. What you don't know is what happened one day, as I was cutting wood.

"I looked up from my work, and I saw a woman with a white dress running through the forest. She was being followed by a D'Haran quad," Richard said. Callia could see Anna whispering to her youngest son, Devon, what a quad was. Callia knew that war history was taught in schools across the Midlands, and in Heartland. She herself knew all about the D'Harans, as her mother taught her everything she knew, as she was a D'Haran herself.

"I ran to help the woman, and together we defeated the quad. That woman… was Kahlan," Richard said, raising a hand in the Confessor's direction. "At first, she hated me. Then when I eventually figured out I was the Seeker of Truth, she was stuck with me." Kahlan laughed at that, and Anna did as well. Cara smiled a bit, but then her face became stolid once more.

"We travelled together for a year or so, trying to defeat Darken Rahl. We did, but as a result of his defeat, we unwittingly tore the veil that keeps our world apart from the Underworld, and in doing so released the Keeper and other dangerous creatures.

"Cara joined us in our quest to defeat the Keeper, and we travelled together for awhile. After we trapped the Keeper in the Underworld, we were all still a group, trying to find a place to spend our lives together," the former Seeker said, his brown eyes wandered to Kahlan's. "Then we got into… an argument. One that separated the three of us until tonight."

Young Richard seemed satisfied with his father's explanation for the animosity between the two families. Callia, however, wasn't convinced. She knew that her mom would just avoid the question, and her mother would just glare. So the young Confessor plotted to ask her mothers when they were alone, at home. She had always been too scared or timid to ask in the past, but she always knew something had happened. Her mom occasionally talked about the legendary Seeker of Truth, but she always had a strange look on her face while telling the stories, as if she were reminiscing. Now Callia knew why.

"So when we parted ways, I just decided to go home. That's when I met your mother, Richard," Richard said to his son, then put an arm around his wife and smiled at her lovingly. "And I have to say, I'm glad I made every decision I did, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have the beautiful family I do now." Richard gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Devon giggle and point at them.

Callia noticed Kahlan lean close to Cara's ear and whisper something, but the young Confessor couldn't tell what. She could see her mother had a scowl on her face, so Kahlan was most likely calming her wife down.

"Richard, Anna, thank you for having us in your home," Kahlan began, getting up out of her chair. "We really must get going, though."

"But Mom," Callia said, not wanting to leave. The dark-haired girl received a stern glare from her mother.

"Callia," Cara said with a flat tone. "It's late. We're going home."

Callia knew better not to argue, or to make a scene.

"Thank you for having us," Callia said, giving her friend a hug. "I had a lovely time." Callia pulled away from the young man and looked up at him with beautiful green eyes. "We will meet again, I promise."

Young Richard smiled, the grin reaching his eyes. "I will wait for you, Callia." Richard then turned to Kahlan and Cara. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. and Mrs. Amnell."

Kahlan grinned. "Thank you for having us, Richard. Have a good night," the Mother Confessor said, and walked out with her family behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: I changed the rating to M for this chapter..._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Kahlan_

Kahlan, Cara, and Callia were back home in their small cottage, Cara undressing in the other room. Callia was sitting at the table, her fingers tracing the grooves in the wood. Kahlan was about to join her wife in the bedroom when Callia cleared her throat.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Callia asked, her green eyes looking unsure. Kahlan turned around to face her daughter, a gentle smile on her face.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kahlan said, sliding a hand down her soft, blue tunic. She was curious as to what her daughter had to say.

Callia looked her mother directly in the eyes. "I want to know what really happened."

Kahlan looked as confused as she possibly could. "What do you mean?" She sat down at the table across from her daughter.

"I saw it in the Seeker's eyes," Callia explained. "He wasn't telling the whole truth."

Kahlan glanced back at the room her wife occupying before sighing. "You're too smart for your own good, Callia." Callia raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright. Everything Mr. Cypher told you was true, but he left some things out."

"Tell me, then. I deserve to know," Callia said. "Whatever happened with all of you, it was bad. I've never seen Mother act the way she did." Kahlan took a hard look into her daughter's green eyes.

"I was in love with Richard," Kahlan said flatly, and Callia's eyes went wide.

"But I thought you loved Mother!" Callia exclaimed. Kahlan shook her head.

"Sweetie, I do love your mother. Very much so," Kahlan assured her, looking to the bedroom once more. "But there was a time before I met your mother. And at that time, I was in love with the Seeker."

Callia pondered this for a moment. "So what happened? Richard kept mentioning something that happened seventeen years ago," then Callia's head jerked back. "Is young Richard your son?!"

Kahlan's blue eyes almost fell out of her head. "NO! No Callia, no. No. That isn't what happened," Kahlan said, which calmed Callia down. "Remember when I told you that our powers would consume the men we love if we are with them?" Callia nodded.

"Richard and I barely touched. We couldn't, or else he would become confessed. Then your mother joined us in the Seeker's quest to find the Stone of Tears. That's when… when I began to develop feelings for her. But I still cared for Richard at the same time," Kahlan said, holding her daughter's hand on the table.

"Then, all of a sudden, I realized that I loved your mother more than I loved anyone else on the earth. And I didn't feel that way about Richard," Kahlan said with difficulty. "Then, one night, I confessed my love to your mother. And then… in the throes of passion…"

"MOMMY!" Callia cried, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, spare me the details."

Kahlan laughed. "Well, I confessed your mother. But for some reason, she didn't die. I suppose she's immune to my power, somehow. I took that as a sign that we were meant to be together."

"Unfortunately, Richard caught us and got very upset. I chose your mother over him, and I didn't even tell him beforehand," Kahlan said. Callia looked upset.

"Did you cry?" she asked innocently. Kahlan nodded.

"A lot. He said some things he shouldn't have. He didn't understand me the way your mother does," Kahlan said. "The next few days, Richard stayed away from me. But then one night he led me into the woods, and we kissed. I didn't know why, but I just forgot everything that had happened. And then I confessed him."

Callia's mouth went agape. "So how did he become free?"

Kahlan was about to explain when Cara came and leaned on the doorway of their bedroom, sporting a long, beige tunic that stopped just above her knee. She was obviously waiting for her wife to come to bed, but Kahlan was a little busy. Neither of the Confessors said anything, Cara glaring at Kahlan with green eyes.

"I heard voices. Is everything alright?" Cara asked, her eyes searching for a threat. Kahlan shook her head.

"No, darling. I was just telling Callia…" Kahlan trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Soundlessly, Cara sat next to her wife, her head leaning on her hand. Kahlan looked at her wife nervously, but summoned the courage to speak in front of her.

"I wanted to kill myself to release him. Then your mother would bring me back with the Breath of Life. But... your mother refused to let me kill myself." Kahlan looked to Cara, who was nodding for her to continue. "So I-I took her agiel and began… hurting myself with it, in the hopes that she would kill me rather than watch me suffer," Kahlan choked out. She couldn't say anything else, her throat was dry and it was hard to speak. She regretted that night feverishly. Callia was waiting for an answer.

"Callia, the agiel is a weapon of pain," Cara began, rubbing her wife's back while speaking. "It is used to break a person's spirit. Sometimes, the agiel makes a person loose their sanity. That's what happened to your mom."

Cara swallowed hard, but never broke eye contact with her daughter. "I had to stab your mom in the heart with her own knife in order to save her and release Lord Rahl from confession," Cara's voice was wavering, but she continued on. Kahlan broke into sobs, her head in her hands.

Callia looked up at her mother. "So… you brought Mommy back with the Breath of Life?"

"Yes. And then Lord Rahl was released from confession," Cara finished. The blonde looked at her wife, who was still crying. Kahlan wasn't ready to tell that story.

"Thank you for telling me, Mommy. You too, Mother," Callia said, smiling. "I really appreciate it. I... I will retire now." Kahlan nodded, as did Cara.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Kahlan said. When Callia closed the door, Kahlan leaned her head on Cara's shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear. I just couldn't do it."

Cara stroked her wife's head. "It's alright. You'll have to make it up to me." Kahlan looked up at Cara, confused. Cara smiled and let her lips touch Kahlan's ear.

"Fuck me. Hard," she whispers quietly so their daughter won't hear. Kahlan's cheeks flushed just at the thought. With a quiet laugh, she kissed her wife passionately. Kahlan stood up and Cara jumped up on her, legs hooked around the Confessor. The Mord-Sith's hands were already in Kahlan's dark hair, lost in the dark tresses. With a smile, Kahlan quickly closed the door before tossing Cara on the bed and joining her there.

Wasting no time, Kahlan pulled up her wife's short dress and kissed her hard abs, eliciting a moan from Cara. Kahlan smiles.

"Can you handle it?" she asks, and before Cara can answer, Kahlan puts her fingers at Cara's entrance. The blonde sucks in a breath, trying not to be loud. Kahlan saw this as a teasing opportunity. She slowly slid a finger up Cara, kissing her as well. Cara squeezed Kahlan's breast, rocking her hips against her wife's hand. Kahlan drew her fingers out and cupped Cara's breasts, kissing her deliciously smooth neck. The Confessor could feel the blonde's heart pumping faster, so decided to up the anti.

Cara's hands flew to Kahlan's pants, feverishly trying to take them off. Kahlan slid them off for her, and Cara's hands were shaking. Immediately, Kahlan crashed her hips into Cara's, the Mord-Sith searching for friction. Smiling, Kahlan dropped her hand down to Cara's legs and trailed a finger up the inside of her toned thigh before inserting a finger, making Cara sigh with pleasure.

"Harder," Cara moaned. Kahlan looked up into Cara's beautiful aquamarine eyes as she pressed another finger up into Cara, the blonde beginning to shiver a bit. Kahlan could tell she was close. Kahlan ran a hand up Cara's tight stomach, lightly grazing her breast. Cara gasped when Kahlan circled a thumb around her clit.

"Please…" Cara begged, her hands twisting the sheets underneath her. Kahlan laughed quietly.

"Please what?"

"Please… fuck me," Cara panted. Kahlan still had her fingers in Cara. She raised herself up the blonde's body so her lips touched Cara's ear.

"Say my name," she ordered.

"Kahlan," Cara breathed, a half smile on her face. With that, Kahlan plunged her fingers up Cara's entrance. Cara arched up on the bed, gasping. She screamed the Confessor's name, then fell back down, shaking from release. Kahlan pulled the small Mord-Sith close to her, softly kissing the back of her neck. She waited until Cara stopped shaking to speak.

"I love you," Kahlan whispered. She could hear a small laugh from her wife.

"I love you too," she said, then went limp in Kahlan's arms. The dark haired woman smiled and looked at her perfect wife, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Kahlan snuggled up closer to her, nestling her chin into Cara's shoulder. With her arms around her beloved, Kahlan fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It's my first shot at sexy times, so please bear with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Cara_

It had been a month since the Amnells had returned from their vacation to the ocean, and Cara took Callia with her to the market. Usually, they never needed to do such things; they lived in a palace. Tomorrow was a special occasion, one that Cara would surely be deprived of certain things if she forgot.

The two walked past each stand, most of them selling petty things like bracelets strung with a simple arrangement of beads, or pots that came from the far reaches of the Midlands. Cara felt Callia tug her arm and point to a nearby vendor.

"What about flowers? Mom loves flowers," Callia suggested. Cara frowned and shook her head, her long, blonde braid swinging as she walked.

"Not flowers. They die," Cara said evenly, searching for a better present. "And besides, they make me sneeze." Callia raised an eyebrow at this.

"They make you _sneeze?_ A mighty Mord-Sith like you, Mother, and flowers are your only weakness?" Callia jested, earning a tiny snort from her mother.

Cara noticed people back away when she and Callia walked through, their small, watching eyes stuck looking at her leathers. As the years went by, Cara began to revert to her normal Mord-Sith attire. She had the large leather band fastened around her waist, and her twin agiels resting at her hip. She had even grown back her braid, though she kept it the way she had it the day her sisters cut it off and left her to die. Kahlan thought it looked better that way; less severe.

Callia was oblivious to all this, her mind set on finding the perfect birth-day present for Kahlan. Cara ignored the ignorant market goers, constantly reminding herself that it was better to be feared than liked. She didn't have the luxury of compassion her wife did. When she looked to her right, Cara spotted the perfect gift for Kahlan. She took Callia's arm and pulled her gently along, moving quickly through throngs of people.

"Right there. A necklace," Cara said, pleased with herself. Judging from the sounds Callia was making, she thought a necklace was a good idea. "Which one should we buy?" Cara asked her daughter.

Callia thought for a moment, then pointed to one of the items. "That one. It has a sapphire on it," the dark-haired Confessor offered, taking the necklace off the counter and holding it up to her neck. "And you could tell her that it matches her eyes."

Cara snorted. "Please, Callia. I will say no such things." In all actuality, the Mord-Sith thought that would be an excellent idea. But she wasn't going to tell her daughter that.

"Fine. But at least get this one; it's beautiful."

"I will," Cara said, then turned to the salesman. "How much for this necklace?"

The man looked at her, his pale blue eyes swirling with irritation. "Forty gold pieces," he said, suddenly interested in his fingernails. Cara looked at him in disbelief.

"Forty gold pieces for _this_? You've got to be joking."

"Listen lady, I've got a family to feed. Forty gold pieces," the man said stubbornly, still refusing to look Cara in the eyes.

"For this workmanship, it should only cost me twenty," Cara protested, her aquamarine eyes boring into the man's pale orbs. The salesman growled and flattened his hands on the counter, looking Cara right in the eyes.

"Listen, D'Haran scum," the man began. "Forty gold pieces, or else no necklace." With a scowl, he snatched the gift out of Cara's hand, putting it underneath the counter. Really wanting the necklace, Cara sighed and slammed forty gold pieces on the table. With a grin, the man returned the necklace.

"Have a nice day," Cara spat, then took Callia by the hand to return home. Callia could tell her mother was upset by the way her jaw was set tightly.

"Mother, are you alright?" Callia asked, her green eyes dancing with concern. Cara just kept on walking.

"I'm fine. Callia, you have to understand that even after almost twenty years, people are still hateful towards D'Harans. Don't let it get to you," Cara explained, turning a corner.

"Don't worry, Mother. That man was just rude," Callia said, slightly lost in her own thoughts. Cara hummed in agreement, one hand resting on her agiel. Even though they inspired fear in others, Cara felt safe when she had her agiels. She felt like nothing could touch her. With the thin red rods resting in her hands, Cara was invincible.

* * *

Cara walked into the courtyard to see Kahlan kneeling down in the grass, smelling the flowers that grew there. Her white Confessor's dress had small green stains from being on the ground, and Cara predicted that her wife's handmaids would go berserk. Cara herself hated flowers; they made her sneeze. The Mord-Sith smiled when she saw Kahlan close her eyes and take in the scents around her while humming to herself. The Confessor slowly opened her light blue eyes and looked into Cara's green orbs. A big smile spread across her face like a wildfire.

"How did you know it was me?" Cara asked, genuinely surprised. She was usually more attentive than Kahlan. The dark-haired beauty laughed deliciously.

"Your leather, I can smell it," she responded, and patted her crossed legs. "Come." Cara, not wanting to object, walked over to the Confessor and sat on her lap. Kahlan's hand went to pull Cara's long braid over her shoulder, the Confessor playing with the ends of the golden hair.

"You seem… tense," Kahlan said, worry marring her features. "What happened today?"

Cara didn't want to worry anyone. In all honesty, what happened at the market really irritated and upset the Mord-Sith. She got comments like that a lot in public, but when people had the nerve to say those things to her in front of her daughter… Cara didn't like that. With a sigh, Cara told her wife about the peddler. The crafty blonde was careful to leave out the necklace and Callia's comments about birth-day things. As Cara's story progressed, Kahlan's face fell lower and lower.

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't think that so many people still held grudges against Mord-Sith," Kahlan murmured, pulling Cara into her arms. "I wish I could do something about it."

Cara shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright, I suppose. I can handle it…"

Kahlan's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. "Cara, I don't think -"

"Kahlan, I didn't come here to tell you about foolish men at the market," Cara interrupts, putting a finger to the brunette's lips. "I came to wish you a happy birth-day." Kahlan smiled, grinning against Cara's finger, which the blonde retracted after a moment. "Also, I wanted to give you this…"

Cara pulled out the necklace she had purchased earlier and handed it to Kahlan, the Mother Confessor shocked and surprised. Cara looked around before speaking. "I thought you might like it… it matches your eyes."

Kahlan laughed and kissed her wife. "Thank you Cara. This is beautiful." Cara nodded and took the necklace from the dark haired woman's delicate hands.

"Allow me," she said softly, and Kahlan pulled her long hair up and Cara placed the piece of jewelry around her neck. When she had done the clasp, Cara gently planted kisses along Kahlan's neck, earning a smile from the Confessor. Grinning, Cara pulled away before Kahlan's lips could meet hers. Kahlan pouted, her expression demanding an answer.

"That's the rest of your present. You'll have to wait a while longer…" Cara said, and Kahlan smirked. Cara was going to have fun with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Cara_

Kahlan and Cara sat across from each other at a small, granite table. Resting in between the two was a single lit candle, along with a red rose in a vase, which the blonde had picked earlier in the day. Kahlan's hand was resting on the table, her blue eyes calmly looking into Cara's green ones. A smile began to spread across the Mother Confessor's face, a smile that Cara had grown to love.

"This is amazing, Cara. You didn't have to do all this for me," Kahlan laughed, her eyes gleaming in the flickering candlelight. With a frown, the Mord-Sith shook her head and took Kahlan's soft hand in her gloved one. Cara's green eyes flitted up to catch the brunette's captivating gaze.

"Oh please, I wanted to do this," she said with a genuine grin. "I want to make you feel special… and beautiful and loved."

Kahlan looked down, then back up at Cara. "And not like an old woman?" Cara immediately pursed her lips at that, her gaze wandering away from the woman across from her.

"You aren't as old as you think you are, dear. Thirty-eight summers is **not** old at all."

Kahlan smiled at her wife, the candlelight casting shadows on the Confessor's lovely face. In all honesty, Cara thought that Kahlan had aged gracefully. Sure, she had a few grey hairs here and there, but nothing drastic.

"I feel old next to you," Kahlan said defensively. "You're only thirty summers old." Cara rolled her eyes and parted her full lips to speak.

"Kahlan, that doesn't matter. I will always love you, no matter how old you are, if that's what your worried about," Cara said, rubbing her thumb over Kahlan's hand and leaning over the table to give her a quick kiss. The blue-eyed woman sighed at the Mord-Sith's touch, pouting her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining our moment, aren't I?"

Cara bit the bottom of her lip. "Yes. Yes you are." Kahlan frowned a bit, but then smiled at a thought. Cara cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" she asked, purely curious.

Kahlan looked up at her wife with a devious grin. "When do I get my _other_ present?" she whispered. Cara shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure… I am quite tired…"

The Confessor pretended to be shocked. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd turn me down." Cara rolled her bright green eyes and got up from her chair.

"Come with me, mi' lady," Cara said, and then held out her hand to the Confessor. "Your present awaits in your bedchambers." Kahlan smiled and took Cara's hand as they walked out the door and down the empty hall, making their way to their bedchambers.

XXX

As soon as Kahlan closed the door, the young Mord-Sith pressed her lips hungrily to the brunette's, taking in the scent that was purely Kahlan. Cara explored her wife's mouth with a gentle tongue, the Mother Confessor pulling her closer by the waist. With her mouth still on Kahlan's, the Mord-Sith began to unlace the Confessor's dress, the silky white material falling to the floor soundlessly. Kahlan began to plant wet kisses down Cara's neck, each touch eliciting a moan of pleasure from the Mord-Sith.

Cara smiled and ripped off Kahlan's corset, not being careful of anything. The Mord-Sith's expert hands made their way to Kahlan's perfect breasts, Cara feeling them with the pads of her fingers. With a swift motion, Cara snuck her hand past Kahlan's small clothes and pressed a finger up her wife's entrance. The Confessor moaned with pleasure, her grip on Cara's back tightening. Cara locked lips with Kahlan once more, setting a rhythm with her hand. The Confessor's hips rocked against the Mord-Sith's, frantically searching for friction. With a devilish grin, Cara pushed Kahlan up against the wall again, Kahlan's beautiful blue eyes closing with desire. Cara could feel the Confessor getting closer to the precipice, so she inserts another finger into her.

"Oh, dear spirits Cara…" Kahlan said, surprised. Cara smiled and tenderly licked the shell of the Confessor's ear. Kahlan shivered in satisfaction, desperately wanting Cara to finish her off.

"Darling… please…"

Cara let loose a husky laugh. "What's my name?"

Kahlan groaned. "Cara."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Greenish blue," Kahlan laughed.

"What eleven added to ten?"

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Cara… I really don't see how this is pertinent to our sit—" the Mother Confessor stopped talking and gasped as Cara pushed her over the edge, the dark haired woman falling freely down the precipice. As Kahlan rode out her pleasure, Cara pulled her close. She smiled as she took in her wife's scent, burying her face in Kahlan's dark tresses.

"Happy birthday, love."

* * *

_A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I felt bad and wanted to throw you guys a bone. Chapter 7 will be out soon. :)_


End file.
